Question: A rectangle is $7$ feet long. The rectangle is also $4$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $7\text{ ft}$ $4\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {7} + {4} + {7} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 22\text{ ft} $